A New Beginning (CANCELLED)
by mythicalmunchkin
Summary: There is plan, a plan to free the trophies from there constant fighting. There are ones that see a life more than just the tournaments, and would like to be free from the forced control of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Lucas finds himself in the middle of this conflict, and he has to decide to help out in the plan, or stay as a fighting trophy.


Lucas had no idea why he had to sneak out in the middle of the night, but he was told to by Mewtwo earlier that day, and to specifically not tell Ness. Lucas knew Ness was more involved in the Smash Tournament than he was, in fact, all the first twelve trophies were had some secret involvement with Master Hand. He thought that was why Mewtwo warned him about Ness, as he was close friends with him and would have probably invited him without being told not too.

Lucas was honestly really curious on what this whole thing was, as he was only told to go to the warehouse, where they stored all their items for the battles. Lucas was still on his laying on his bed; he had to share a room with Ness and slept on the top bunk. The problem was that he had to sneak out without waking Ness, and Ness was a light sleeper. Lucas was not worried that Ness would prevent him from sneaking out of the mansion, but he was more worried that Ness would follow him and catch him going to wherever he was going.

Lucas slowly climbed the ladder, anxious that he might wake him. Lucas seemed to be always anxious about something; he always viewed himself as a worrywart. His feet touched the ground, and he looked at Ness. He was still sound asleep, which relieved Lucas.

Lucas snuck into his walk-in closet, Lucas was still in his pajamas and he wanted to look nice to where ever he was going. Lucas looked among his vast wardrobe. Well, it only really had yellow and red striped shirts and shorts, but he was still rather fond of it. Lucas chose the nicest yellow and red shirt and pair of shorts he saw, and got dressed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas noticed Ness stir as he got out of the closet. Lucas figured that he should get out before he woke. Which was a shame too, Lucas wanted to make sure his hair looked nice before he left, but he was too worried to actually do that. The boy then slipped on his shoes and grabbed Rope Snake from his cage.

He walked up to the window, and opened it wide, and looked outside. Lucas took one last look inside the room he shared with Ness, and was relieved that Ness was still fast asleep. Lucas then threw Rope Snake to a tree nearby the mansion. He carefully walked to the end of the window still, and closed the window behind him. He then jumped and swung onto the tree, and grabbed the branches.

Thankfully Lucas had some experience climbing trees, he liked to climb up them and rest on them while the other trophies hung out on the ground. He shimmied down the trunk, and hit the ground softly. Lucas knew where to sneak to avoid detection from the guards that protected the mansion. They were usually there for the chance of someone trying the going to enter the mansion without permission, but they were also there for any trophies exiting without permission.

Lucas, while known for being rather rule abiding, has snuck out before and done his share of rule-breaking. He only really did because his friends convinced him too, and he only really snuck out to look around the mansion. They weren't allowed to exit the mansion at certain times, and had to follow strict rules given by Master Hand. Most trophies broke rules if they knew they were not going to be caught.

Carefully, he tiptoed behind the trees, checking for guards. Lucas snuck up to the wall surrounding the mansion at the end of the yard. He threw Rope Snake up on a small hole in the wall, and climbed up to it. His hand gripped the crevice, and he pulled himself up onto it. He then threw Rope Snake up on the top of the wall, and climbed up to the top.

Here was the hard part for him, he had to get down. Lucas could not see any trees or anything to grip on nearby, and he was worried the guards would see him on top of the wall. So, Lucas, hesitantly, decided to just jump off the wall. Trophies don't get hurt like others do, but if they get enough damage they could just turn into their trophy form, and be forced to wait until someone else revives them until they could move again. Lucas knew this, but he was always still very careful about things he did.

The warehouse was seeable in the distance, and Lucas ran to the place. He realized that he might be late to wherever to he was going, and he didn't want anyone to be mad at him or enter awkwardly. The cold night wind blew against him, sending shivers down his spine. Lucas stepped up to the large building, and saw that the lights were on in the inside.

Lucas saw that one of doors was partially open, and walked up to it. Right by the door was King Dedede, who was looking around suspiciously.

"Er… Hi King Dedede, am I late? I don't really know what this is, heh…" Lucas spoke shyly to the penguin.

"We're havin' a meeting. I dunno what it's about either, kid," King Dedede replied, "We're still waiting on some others, they just asked me to look out for them. You're not late, don't worry,"

"Oh, okay… Thanks King Dedede," said Lucas. He then walked into the building. Only some of the trophies were there, and none of them were the first twelve. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas noticed Mewtwo floating in the corner of the large room in the warehouse. He figured he should talk to them to know what was going on.

He walked up to Mewtwo, who noticed him almost instantly.

"So, you really came," Mewtwo said in a serious tone.

"Well, um, yeah, I was wondering what this whole thing was…" Lucas replied.

"We are having a meeting discussing a plan, a plan that will change our future. We are just waiting for the Glitches to show up," they said.

"The Glitches? Why would wait for those? Don't glitches hurt us?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but these are not normal glitches. These are the trophies that were kicked out of the tournament, like the Pokémon Trainer or Wolf," They stated.

The Pokémon Trainer, or Red as he preferred to be called, was one of Lucas' best friends, and ever since he was kicked out, Lucas never got to see or talk to him. Lucas knew that Mewtwo was not present during the Brawl tournament, and Lucas was not there in the first part of the current tournament. Unfortunately, neither of them remembered the time when they were kicked out.

Lucas was super excited when he heard Red was coming, and he wanted to know everything on what happened to him. Mewtwo glanced at Lucas, and reluctantly gave a small smile at the happy child. The Pokémon did not like showing many emotions, and preferred to stay in the sidelines without much attention given to them.

"Mewtwo, what is this meeting all about?" Lucas queried quietly.

"We are going to plan to assassinate Master Hand and Crazy Hand," Mewtwo replied.


End file.
